Carmen Cullen
by EleKat
Summary: Carmen: Latin; Song. She was the song of Rosalie and Emmetts life. Till she was four months old of course. Well, now she is thirteen, in Forks and is bringing a Twist to Forks highschool. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie**

My lovely daughter would be thirteen years old today. Born November 12, 1998, and her name? Carmen Iris Sadie Hale Cullen. But she was taken, and of course, we never found her.

"Rose! School!"

**Third Person**

The Cullen kids walked into the school. There was an assembly, so they walked into the gym with everyone else. As they walked in they, noticed two thirteen year old girls setting up. One had golden blonde hair with black streaks. The other black hair with white streaks. They vaguely noted that the girl that was blonde looked like Rosalie a tiny bit, but not by much.

"Thank you, Brianna, Katy." said the principal. The girls nodded and walked over to the other eighth graders. "As everyone knows, the talent show is coming up." said the principal. The Cullens rolled their eyes. "And we welcome a new student to our school: Brianna Smith. She has come from Los Angeles." She said. "Dismissed."

**Brianna/Carmen**

I walked out of the gym; I was totally going to be in this contest. It wasn't surfing or swimming, which was good because I hated both those since I am scared of water. I would sing!

"Bria." Said Katy as she ran up to me. "Are you entering?" she asked. I nodded.

"I sing and dance. Might as well." I said. I pushed a piece of my hair out of my face and skipped to my next class. Drama, love it! Most people think Real Life Drama is stupid and useless and the person who starts it just wants attention, but I love it!

"Class, this is Brianna." said the teacher as I took a seat in the stands with the rest of the class. I smiled and listened to the instructions.

"Brianna! Want to be my partner?" asked a girl with brown hair. I nodded and followed her. "I'm Rosemary Stanly." she said. I nodded. "And do you want to be in the talent show with me?" she asked. I hesitated.

"I'm going to be it in with Katy." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "We will all go in it together, silly." she said. I nodded and we practiced lines. I wasn't too sure about her. And Katy wanted to ask her sister if she knew anyone.

"Switch!" yelled the teacher. I walked over to one of the boys and started with him.

"Well, if you don't want to go with Rosemary I can help you and Katy practice." he said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, as the bell rang and we walked out together. I pushed a piece of my hair out of my face as we walked to my next class. We caught up with Katy and I told her the plan. She nodded and we walked into science. As we sat, I daydreamed. I wished that I knew my birth parents... but, of course, I didn't.

"Bria." said Katy. I looked up at her. "Class is over. Come on!" she yelled as she walked out of class. I ran after her. It seemed to be break. We walked over to my locker. They held all of our stuff for Drama and music (my classes) wood and metal (her classes), gym stuff and science, in hers we kept math, Spanish, and history.

"Oh my gosh. Brianna! You never told me you had the program to re-create what you will look like when you are older or what you looked like when you were a kid on your phone!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have had it on there all the time. It also says if you were missing when you were a kid and all your records." I said. She looked up, surprised.

"And you need this why?" she asked me. I held out my hand and she gave me my camera. I pointed it at myself and got a picture. Then I put it in the program.

"Carmen Iris Sadie Hale-Cullen. Age four months when stolen from her home in NY City. Now thirteen. Born on November 12, 1889" I said.

She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Your name isn't Brianna?"

**Third person with the Cullens**

"Rose!" cried Alice as she ran up to Rosalie.

"Yes?" asked Rosalie, annoyed.

"I found her." she said, her excitement evident.

"Who?" asked Rose, not in the mood for Alice's mind tricks.

"Carmen."

_**Original Author's Note from 2012: How do you like it? I got this idea yesterday and I remember from a show this thing that took the picture from when the person was little and aged them up. I just modified it :P Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Beta Note: Hi! It's me, JoMiSm! I'm Elekat's lazy betareader who got off her butt today and did some actual WORK! :3 So I redid this chapter for spelling and little grammatical errors. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO COMMENT! COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D IT'S LIKE ALMOST MIDNIGHT HERE I EDITED THIS FOR YOU, VIEWERS, FOR YOUUUUUUUU (and for Elekat)**_

_**Authors note 2014: JoMiSm and I decided that I should update this story (and for her to edit this chapter since I read the first original sentence and said I didn't want to read anymore) so please review!**  
><em>


	2. Authors note

**Hey peoples;**

**I have decided to continue this story (I use to have 27 stories but have deleted the greater half of them since I knew I would never continue them) I now have 11. Please, if you ready any of them that I have deleted don't get mad. It is just I didn't want to keep them if I wasn't going to update them. But I KNOW I will update this one! Right now my main focus is my story Avana Kadavra. But I will get to this story someday again.**

**Thank-you for sticking with me. **

**Your authoress**

**Elekat **


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, I'd like you all to be aware that I am in fact NOT dead. I have just not updated in forever, put this story on Hiatus and disappeared for almost two years. Not fully though, I have created and completed other stories. For my Beta, I decided to update this story and another. So, please enjoy this long awaited update.**_

**Brianna/Carmen**

"How can I have a different name?" I asked as I paced the living room. Katy watched as I paced, her head moving back and forth so much I was seriously considering asking if she was dizzy.

"Well, I guess if you were stolen that is common? Like really who would take someone then keep their old name?" Katy tried to reason.

"I guess." I said and sat down on the high back chair.

"Besides, it might not even be you. We haven't even aged her up." Said Katy with a shrug as she stood up and walked the two feet over to where I was sitting and grabbed my cellphone out of my hand.

I didn't even attempt to keep her away from it, just let my hand fall limp on my lap. I bent my head down so she couldn't see the confusion on my face.

I had always known that I was adopted. Of course, that never stopped me from loving my parents as much as was humanly possible.

Katy of course was my best friend who is also adopted by them. Her and her sisters birth parents died in a fire when she was four. Katy didn't even remember them.

"This is bad." Katy said.

"What is it? I asked and stood up. Katy tried to keep my phone away, but since I was used to this game of cat and mouse I grabbed it quickly and looked at the screen. There, sitting on it was a picture of me.

"I'm sorry Bria." She said solemnly. I shrugged and quickly turned my phone off and place it in the pocket of my hoodie.

"S'not your fault." I said quietly. "I am going to do my homework." I said louder and quickly walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

My room was a weird shape. Our house had a round area to it, and that was where my room was. So, it was like a triangle with a curled bottom.

I walked over to one of the seats by the window and sat down. I looked out at the street below. How could this happen? How come I couldn't have been adopted like normal and not… stolen?

**Third Person**

Rosalie stood pacing the living room angrily. Alice and Emmett sat watching her. Everyone else left the house for a bit to let her cool down. Rosalie refused to let the psychic and her husband leave though.

"How could this happen?" Rosalie demanded as she looked at her pixie like sister.

"I don't know. She came to the school and all of the sudden she was in my visions. I don't know why she wasn't before." Alice said softly as though speaking to a child. She did not want to anger Rosalie anymore than she already was.

"Why would they steal her?" Rosalie said seething in anger.

"Anger won't solve anything, Rose." Emmett said to his wife as he watched her resume her pacing.

"It makes me feel better!" Rosalie snapped.

"What are you going to do Rosalie?" Asked Alice.

Rosalie hadn't thought of that. What would she do? Go up to Carmen? No that wouldn't work. Rosalie couldn't just go up to her and tell her that she was her daughter, it would make her sound crazy. That was among the reasons why she couldn't do that.

Also, she couldn't kidnap her. That would not go over in her favor, not to mention everyone would be terribly angry with her.

"I've seen it." Alice said in some weird, dreamy voice. "You will become friends with her gradually and she will figure it out on her own."

"So I have to wait?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes." Alice said. "Patience is the key young grasshopper."

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with twilight_**

**_please review _**


End file.
